A Simple Gift
by Angel-Chan
Summary: A short, Christmas Rukato. Rika hates Christmas, but is upset when her mother has to leave for a photo shoot a day before the holiday! Who comes and cheers her up? Why, a certain goggle-head, of course!


A Simple Gift   
  


It's been hung above a door with slight and gentle patience.... 

It's been waiting for two victims, both having to commence 

An action-- a tradition-- that may make some say "Oh!" 

For now they have discovered that this is mistletoe!   
  


"Bah," I scoffed, treading down the snow-covered sidewalk. Cars rolled past me, sploshing slosh everywhere; I fought the intense urge to smirk when some girly-girls shrieked as a bit of the melting snow flew toward them. After that small scene, I averted my eyes back to the path before me. It was such a stupid time of the year, anyway.   
  


Who needed Christmas?   
  


With a sniffle-- due to a slight cold-- I thought of all the people with 'happy' lives. Those were the ones who kept this idiotic thing alive! People who had actual families; people who were in love; people who loved the world. Like I said: people with 'happy' lives.   
  


As you can see... I'm not exactly one of them. My family sucks (well, except for Grandma), I don't think I love everybody on this pitiful planet, and... I don't think anyone's gonna fall for my 'sweet' attitude. Mom tries every year, though-- I have to give her that. "Come on, Rika, let's go hang some garland!" or "Rika, darling, can you come shopping with me?" or even, "Look, honey! It's so lovely out right now!" She tried to get me to make snow angels one year, and I merely gave her a do-I-really-look-like-I-want-to look and walked off. It probably hurt her....   
  


Ahh... another "Bah!" to that! And I could even add 'humbug' if I wanted to! No one understood! Christmas was a special thing for the whole family-- the commercials and decorations and stories don't lie. But... my 'whole' family hasn't spent a Christmas together since I was four; I barely remember what I got, let alone what happened! Anyway, yeah... that was the last Christmas I had with my dad.   
  


N-not that I care, or anything!   
  


Finally! Home! I walked up the stairs and slid open the door with a bang; grumbling to myself about annoying fat guys in red suits, I kicked off my shoes and slid on my slippers.   
  


"Rika? Is that you?"   
  


I rolled my eyes. Mother.... "Gee, who else would it be?!" I spat out. Man... I didn't mean to be that harsh! It was just that, well, I wasn't in that good of a mood. This time of year usually brought out both the Grinch and Scrooge in me. The smell of cookies and pie filled my nose. Grams was cooking? Had to have been-- Mom didn't do so well with a stove. I hung my coat up and began walking toward the kitchen.   
  


Our house was really decked out this year. The outside had snowmen and flashing bulbs and plastic icicles placed all about. We even had a mini Santa and Rudolph on the roof! Inside, tinsel hung from the walls; candy canes, too. Mom had the tree covered with so many things that I was sure it would fall over some time soon. A groan escaped my lips. Mom DID enjoy the holidays.... Well... more it was more like she was obsessed.   
  


Why was something like this so important, anyway...? What should I do? Run out and scream, "JOY TO THE WORLD!" Hah! I'm not gonna change that quickly!   
  


"Whatcha making?" Although my nose told me one thing, I could've been wrong-- especially if my mother had been cooking!   
  


Grandma looked up from her tray and smiled her wrinkled smile. As old as I thought she was (she never told anyone her age; only my mom seemed to know it) she acted awfully young. "Gingerbread men!" she mused, and I couldn't help but smile. Grandma was easier to get along with... that was for sure.   
  


Mom came out, wearing some ridiculous elf-like outfit. That was another part that often got to me. Once December came around, my mother started wearing different Christmas clothes; she even tried to make ME wear them! Trust me, I did NOT want to be an elf! After attempting for a few years, she gave up (thank God). I think she got the idea.   
  


"One more day!" she announced cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and muttered an 'enthusiastic' "yippee." Like I cared...! Really, now! She knew it, too! Every year I more or less TOLD her how I felt. She was either too dense to notice... or didn't care herself. Oh, well.... Like I said: I didn't really care. A smile came from my mother before she turned to Grams. "Mom? Did you send the letters?"   
  


Brriinng! Brii--   
  


Stupid phone.... Why did everyone call during Christmas? Wasn't it the time of the year to visit? People must be lazy.... I mean, why get up off your butt when you can just call? I picked up the phone. "Hello? Nonaka residence."   
  


"May I speak to Rumiko please? Tell her it's her agent."   
  


Handing the phone to Mom, I snorted and started for my room. Of course! Her agent! How perfect-- a little photo shoot before Christmas perhaps? Why, the perfect way for more money! I slammed my door loudly and fell onto my futon.   
  


Life still sucked.   
  


The seconds ticked by, nearly driving me insane. The little ticks and tocks were really annoying when they were the only things you could hear! "Darn clock...," I cursed through a mouth full of futon. Was I having a good day? Noooo.... Not at all!   
  


About five minutes after the call, my mom knocked on my door. "Rika, honey...?" I didn't answer. Heck, I didn't even lift my head! The sound of my door sliding open told me she wanted to talk face to face. Well, I guess I could get up, then.... I got up into a sitting position; she stooped down to look me in the eyes. Geeze... must've been important! With a deep breath, Mom continued:   
  


"I... have a photo shoot to go to." A pause. "The thing is... it's in America." Something dropped down to the pit of my stomach. Whatever it was... it wanted me to protest and beg her to stay. In the end, I merely stared straight ahead... like I was ignoring her or something. "I... Mom is coming with me-- says she has some friends she wants to visit." It was hard for her... I could tell. She lowered her head and sniffled before going on: "What I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry."   
  


Tears threatened to spill. I held them back, mind screaming in confusion. "For what...?" I rasped, looking away. Why did everything bad happen to me?!   
  


"I... I can't bring you with us-- not enough time to get three tickets...." She must've noticed my eyes twitch at that.... That meant... that meant....   
  


I laughed bitterly and stood up. "Darn," I whispered sarcastically, "I'm not gonna get to celebrate Christmas with anyone this year, am I? First I lose the ability to celebrate with a family... and now I can't even do it at all? Darn it all...."   
  


No... she knew. She knew what I was really thinking. But... she also knew better than to try and say so.... Tears were definitely unneeded at the moment. "Yeah... darn," she agreed with a weak laugh... right before giving me a quick hug and walking out the door... leaving me alone.   
  


I stood completely still while I listened to the sounds of Mom and Grandma packing quickly. No emotion... none at all.... Not even when I heard the door slam shut. But... as the car drove off into the distance... I finally found my voice.   
  


"NO!" I shrieked, falling to my knees. Why was my life so... so darn painful?! I didn't deserve it... did I? What had I done to deserve so much pain?! Slamming my fists to the floor, I demanded once more: WHAT?!   
  


Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.   
  


A light knocking brought me back to the world in which we all live and suffer. Someone... was at the door.... Who could it possibly...? With a grunt, I got up. Better check to see if I cried at all.   
  


Nope. Not a single tear shed.   
  


I smirked. Good. That was how I liked it. I had to be tough-- strong. Tears proved one to be weak... even though I'd cried quite a few times.... No matter what, I'd never get used to crying....   
  


TMP. TMP. TMP.   
  


"Hold on!" Couldn't people be patient just once?! Storming out into the hallway, I realized just how empty my house could get.... Mom... had never left me alone before. It felt weird, really... but it was okay. I'd deal with it later. It wasn't like loneliness bugged me, anyway.   
  


I went to slide the front the door open... and wondered who in their right mind would come here. I mean, maybe it was some guy with a present for my mom for something. Shaking my head, I opened the door.   
  


"Hey, Rika!"   
  


Huh...? Who the heck...? "Goggle-head?" I mused, noticing that he wasn't exactly wearing his trademark goggles. In their place was a pair of fuzzy red earmuffs. Chuckling to myself, I invited him in. "What're you, of all people, doing here?"   
  


The boy laughed and studied the house for a moment. He acted as thought he'd never been in it before! Finally, he answered, "Well... Jeri's having a Christmas party the 26th and wanted to invite you!"   
  


Hah... they didn't even know about my own little Christmas predicament, did they...? "I doubt it...," I muttered. When he asked me why, I merely started walking toward the kitchen/ livingroom. He'd see... when we got there. He'd see who I'd be spending my Christmas with....   
  


No one.   
  


Takato glanced around. Gee, it looked like he was starting to understand. "Hey... Rika? Where's your mom and Grandma...?"   
  


I laughed sourly and turned to face him. My answer was as clear as day to the brown haired boy: "Gone."   
  


He stared at me disbelievingly for a moment. Why couldn't he believe the truth? Why didn't he believe it? "You're not... you can't be... serious...!" His crimson eyes suddenly turned so... so sad. "Where are they?"   
  


"Mom had a photo shoot of some kind; Grams tagged along." My gaze trailed over to the tree my mother had put such pride in. I remember how we got it.... We had gone down to the wooded nursery and chopped one down. I'd gotten to pick it.... And then we... we decorated it-- together. Ooh, God... how could they do this to me?! I sniffled and kept my back to the goggle-boy. He needn't know how I felt!   
  


"Rika...."   
  


A moment later... I felt arms wrap around me. I was shocked at first and tried to get away... but after a little bit, I realized just how much I needed that comfort.... So, in the end, I let him hug me close. But... did I cry...?   
  


Yes... I cried.   
  


We stood there for such a long time.... The only thing I could hear was the gentle beat of his heart... and his light breaths of air. "Hey...," he started, breaking the silence. I turned around and looked at him curiously. "Why don't you come celebrate Christmas with my family? We'd love to have you!" He was blushing after that last comment!   
  


A faint smile formed on my face; it was a rarity to see me smile, so he looked slightly shocked. "Thanks...," I whispered... just before noticing a certain green-leafed object floating above us. Oohh, crud.... Turning beat read, I pointed to the ceiling.   
  


Now it was his turn to blush. A few squeaks and stammers escaped his lips. Silly Goggle-brain.... I started to back away, chuckling at his antics. If he didn't want to follow some stupid tradition, I wasn't going to argue! It wasn't like I wanted to kiss a dumb, absent-minded goggle-boy anyway! Besides, if I didn't know any better, he was saving his Christmas kiss for--   
  


"Wait!"   
  


I stopped and turned around. What did he want now? I was going to go make some hot chocolate or something! Before I could say anything... he pressed his lips to mine. I was too shocked by that to do so much as pull away! And this feeling... it was so warm...! What was this feeling...? Why did something this... stupid make me feel so happy? After a few seconds, Takato pulled away and smiled embarrassedly.   
  


"An early Christmas gift, I suppose," he muttered, still staring into my eyes. What... what was he trying to tell me...? His eyes were whispering some sort of message that I could not hear.... What did he want me to know? Was it about that... that kiss...? What of it...? Perhaps...? No... that couldn't be....   
  


Did he care about me...?   
  


I looked down, face and ears burning like mad. "Thanks...," I replied, voice no higher than a whisper. That thought wasn't going to leave me for a while, was it? Darn Mom! Why had she hung the mistletoe?! It was like she had it all planned! Looking back into his eyes, I continued:   
  


"It's my favorite gift thus far...."   
  


"Really?"   
  


"Yeah... but don't expect yours until Christmas!"   
  


~END~   
  


A/N: An early Christmas story!! Yay!!! I love Rukato fluff! *laughs* Actually, this story was written last year-- I just never got to post it due to a few problems. I hope you all enjoyed it! If you did... tell me in a review! Then I'll know what you guys like! ^-^ I also have plans for a Taiora Christmas fic. Do you think I should write one? Just demand, and I'll attempt! Anyway, if you're new to my stories, go read 'Fated,' it is pretty much done-- save for the epilogue. Ja ne, minnasan!- Angel-Chan ("Ima wa 'Fated' wo yomimashou onegaishimasu!") 


End file.
